snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Liyr Restalt
Name: '''Liyr Restalt '''Age: 12 Gender: Male Type: Human Appearance: Liyr is a boy who is always smiling. He has bright blue eyes and bllond hair so pale it is almost white. He wears a green shirt with a leather jerkin, brown, coarse pants, and a large version of the thing puppeteers use to control the puppets on his back. He is thin and gangly with light skun. Personality: Liyr has a very carefree atitude, at least most of the time. He doesn't real care what happens as long as he doesn't lose control of himself. He rarely gives straightforward answers and thinks it is very fun to supply people with answers they have to figure out themselves. He enjoys moving and is rarely at rest, even while asleep. Likes: Animals, games, riddles Dislikes: '''Donin (see below), death '''Personal Ailments: '''Liyr has a split personality. His other personality is called Donin. Donin likes to break things to find out what makes them stop and Liyr must stay in control of himself to avoid letting Donin out. '''Special Ablilities: *Puppeteer: Liyr can control objects and sometimes people by bringing out a smaller version of the thing on his back. He points the instrument at what he wants to control and says "Attach". Then, by manipulating the insturment, Liyr can make the object or person do what he wants, at least physically. Strong people can break the control on themselves or other objects. Also, if Liyr drops the instrument, the spell fades. Liyr can 'force' something if he wants and it usually cause the object to break (trying to make a piece of wood bend in half). History/Fairytale: '''Liyr's mother died giving birth to him so Liyr was raised soley by his father. His father both created and used puppets to earn a living. He taught his son the trade and for a time, all was happy. But then, Liyr learned that he could control objects without strings. It was harmless for a while but then Liyr found out he could control people as well. That is when he delved to deeply into darkness. He made people drop precious things and drop money and collect it for his father. His father was wary and when he found out what Liyr was doing, he ordered Liyr to stop. Liyr tried to but he loved controlling things to much and he knew that his father could do nothing to stop him. He continued his parctices until his father found out he was continuing his mischief. He tried to grab Liyr's insturments but Liyr used it to control his own father. Unforunately, he lost control and accidentally snapped his father's neck. Liyr could not believe what he had done and so Donin was born. Donin took responsiblity and Liyr could be calm because it wasn't his fault. Donin had a twisted personality as Liyr found out so Liyr swore to keep Donin inside himself. '''RP details: *'RP: 'Everafter: A Tale That Never Was *'''Creator/Player: '''Geomancer Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters